


Desire of Witch and Pirate

by CharlotteValentine



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Futanari, Hermaphrodites, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteValentine/pseuds/CharlotteValentine
Summary: A Smut requested by Anonymous. Futanari Eli x Nozomi tangling their bond through the most sensual way possible in the world of Magic.





	Desire of Witch and Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, I'm done with this long ago but never got the chance to post it due to my clumsiness. It was kept in my Flash drive and i just found it yesterday night. As what I always promise, even though I might not reply your comment in my fan fiction, I always read them and will do my best to fulfill your (acceptable) request! Thank you for loving me and my work! ^^

“Set saaaaaiiiiiil!!” The ginger haired girl with captain suit shouted so loudly. Two crews try their best to moor their raft to the land in front of the captain. It’s dark and foggy, none of them are able to see anything but water until they are close to an island with glowing trees and rocks.

“Captain Honoka, are you sure about this?” asked the crew with long blue hair as she sighted the mysterious and magical looking land.

“We haven’t ate anything for two days. We have no choice.” Said the other crew with blonde hair.

“Don’t worry, Umi, Eli! We will be fine! I can smell roasted bread on this land!”

“H-how good is your nose.” The blonde smirked in her shock.

“Eli, let me tell you that she can smell food from across the country. But anyway, it makes me even worried. It means we are close to a civilization and it also mean that we will finally be captured.” The bluenette said.

“You are right, Umi. We really should worry about this. We’ve lost our ship and crews in that storm. But, what if we try to blend with the villagers?” Eli suggested.

“Sheesh, you two! I told you to not worry about that at all! I know well about this roasted bread! It says that we will be safe.” Captain Honoka said.

“I don’t understand what you were saying but since you are the one who said it, I guess I have no choice but to believe, Captain Honoka.” Umi replied.

“Yep!” Captain Honoka nodded cheerfully before she hop down to the land as they successfully moored.

As soon as the three hop down from their raft, they walk toward the north. They can see a decent sized cottage, a well, and… rice field?

Umi and Eli are questioning the identity of this place, but Honoka is confident as always. She leads them toward the cottage and knock the door as if she has nothing to worry.

“Kotori-chaaaaan!” Honoka shouted.

Now Umi and Eli understand that they are in a place that Honoka truly know about. What a relief.

A very cute girl with ash brown hair came out from the cottage. Umi swears that she skipped a few beat in her heart, but she tried to compose herself as soon as her eyes met with the Ash Brunette.

“Aah! Honoka-chan and… your crews?” the cute girl tilt her head.

“Yep! They are my most valued crews! I don’t care about the rest!” Honoka said.

“O-Oh… don’t tell me, your ship wrecked again? Then, what about the previous…valued crews?”

“They can suck the saltwater! They turned on me in that storm!! Eli and Umi are newer than them but they are trying to save me!!”  Captain Honoka said with puffed cheeks.

“A storm, huh? Come in then, let’s have a dinner. I just roasted a few breads.” The ash brunette beckoned to them.

“Wooo!! Breads!!” Honoka cheered before they enter the cottage.

* * *

 

In that cottage;

There are two other young girl in that cottage and they are asleep. Both of them are short haired, one is brown colored and the other one is orange colored. The Pirates sat on the guest’s sofa while the cottage owner prepare snacks and drinks for them.

“Ooh... Hanayo-chan and Rin-chan are asleep.” Honoka whispered to Kotori.

“Yep, they must be so tired. They were playing with Niko-chan and Maki-chan all day.” The Ash brunette replied when she poured the warm tea for the pirates.

“Aaah! Nozomi-chan decided to keep them I see!” Honoka said with a nod.

“Nope, they are the one who decided to stay. They might be some mystical creatures, but they have good heart. Both of them wanted to stay and help around.” Kotori replied as she sat down right in front of them.

“E-Excuse me, but who are those peoples?” Umi asked.

“Oh, right! Uhm... I should introduce you two too.” Honoka said.

“Kotori-chan! This is Sonoda Umi!” Honoka pointed to the blue haired crew.

“I got her from a dojo! She was looking for excitement since her life is boring!” she continued.

“T-That wasn’t my reason to join you, Captain Honoka!” Umi protested.

“Oh? Really? Then, what was it again? And, please don’t use captain again. I’m not a captain without my ship!” Honoka said.

“I joined because that was my only way to survive! My village was raided by the corrupt!” Umi said.

“Aaah! Right-right! Then it wasn’t you who joined because she was bored. Is that you, uh… who was your full name again?” Honoka turn her sight to Eli.

“I’m Ayase Eli. I joined because you help me to fight the evil witch. My sister stayed at your home right now too. ”

“Ohhh! Right! Then it wasn’t you! Uh… who joined me because she was bored then?”

“Isn’t that you? I mean, you said you made this pirate ship because you were bored.” Eli said.

“Eeh? Is that really? I don’t remember saying that but I guess that’s that! Hehe!” Honoka said cheerfully without a single hint of guilt in her voice.

“Hehe, that’s Honoka-chan, alright!” Kotori said with a giggle.

“Sorry but still, who are those people though? Hanayo, Rin, Niko, Maki and Nozomi.” Umi tried to keep the topic in track.

“Ah, hehe. Hanayo-chan and Rin-chan are my friends. They run the rice farm and sell them to the cities. Those rice are magical so they always sell high. Then, Niko-chan and Maki-chan are Nozomi-chan’s familiar. They came from another world but they are kind and they often help around especially at this time of the night. They often seen as a huge bat and a pink cat with red ribbon patrolling around the rice field to make sure the rice are safe. Then Nozomi-chan is a witch, she is a good witch but a little mischievous. She lives somewhere here, I’m not sure! Her house always move!” Kotori explained.

“Moving house…?” Umi and Eli blinked with their face full of curiosity.

“Yep, she said, only fate can direct someone to her house. You can’t find her house when your fate is not to meet her, even sometime Niko-chan and Maki-chan aren’t able to find her house.” Kotori said.

“That’s amazing.” Umi said.

“H-harasho…” Eli said.

“Hehe, I believe now Umi-chan want to try to meet her and get rid of that thing between your legs.” Honoka said.

“It wasn’t me Honoka, it was Eli and don’t be so loud about it!” Umi said.

“Oh?”

“Yes, it was me, Honoka. I was the one who have that thing between my legs—from that damned witch.” Eli said.

“W-what thing between your legs?” Kotori cringed.

“Long ago, there was an evil witch who kidnap children by turning them into the opposite gender and take them away as soon as their parents didn’t recognize them and throw them to her orphanage. Eli-chan was not her target though, it was her sister but Eli-chan protects her so she got an incomplete transformation! Now her lower part of body is a male but her upper part still a female!” Honoka explained with a whisper.

“N-Not so loud, Honoka!” Umi scolded her.

“But I wasn’t loud about it!” Honoka replied.

“She is too dense to understand.” Eli sighed and massaged her temple.

“Ahh... it must have something to do with dosage. Eli-chan is too powerful for the witch’s spell and that’s how she is turned like that.” Kotori said as if it’s already something common for her.

“I killed the evil witch though! Also saved the kids and put them in the real orphanage!” Honoka said.

“Yep-yep, you are a good Pirate, Honoka-chan!” Kotori giggled.

“You could’ve let her live for a moment and ask her how to get rid of these though…” Eli said.

“That won’t work. She is most likely not know how. Her reason to kidnap kids are because she is using them for sacrifices. She wouldn’t care enough to turn them back to their true gender.” Kotori said.

“Urgh, right.” Eli sighed.

“Maybe you truly need to meet Nozomi-chan after all, she can solve all sort of magical problem.” Kotori said.

“How do I start looking?” Eli asked.

“Just walk around the forest on your own. You will find her if the fate says so!” Kotori said.

* * *

 

The Magical Forest;

Eli is too determined to delay her search. Even though Umi and Kotori suggested her to look in the day light, she decided to leave the cottage in the very night and enter the Forest with only an oil lamp on her hand.

She wanted to return to normal so badly and be able to face her sister again without worrying her to figure out about her _‘strange’_ body part.  It wasn’t a hard search—or so she thinks. Maybe the fate favor her tonight.

Eli can see a magical-looking hut with self-operating cauldron and weird objects lingering around the area. She walk through them all carefully until she reaches the door. She was about to knock but it opened so suddenly.

“Welcome.” A beautiful purplenette appear before her.

“I’ve been waiting for you, Ayase Eli.” She continued.

That saved her an introduction.

“Toujou Nozomi, I’m your desired helper. Fancy to finally seeing your eyes.” She offered her hand to her.

Without a single minute to lose, Eli is invited in to her cottage. The blonde has no idea about why is she expected by someone she never met.

“I’ve been watching over you ever since that day you protected your sister, and before you are thinking badly about me, did you know that every magic that happen in this world is watched by another witches? If I cast a spell on you, the other witches will know why and how it happen. It requires a high-level of magic understanding though and I happen to have that when the spell casted on you.”  Nozomi explained as she prepare something for her.

“It’s heroic of you and I think some female witches are after you by now—they who are interested on having a female life partner, of course. But anyhow, I know how to get rid of it, but…” She paused.

“But…?” Eli tried to figure out her reason.

“Wouldn’t that be a waste? There aren’t many people who stumbled into such kind of fate.” The witch said as she placed two cups of an aromatic liquid.

“Are you crazy? Even though I might be one of the girl who loves a girl, I rather—…”

“Sssh… I understand that. You don’t want to make your little sister worried, right? That’s your only reason. You are scared if she think that you need help. That’s why you made a distance from her and from everyone else than Honoka-chan and Umi-chan. You are scared if people find out and it reach to your sister’s ear.”

“Yes… you read my mind, didn’t you?” Eli replied with a sigh.

“I’m a witch, I can see through you. Anyway, I have the solution for that. But, think about it. What happened to you is your fortune. You can enjoy the sensation that you never be able to feel as a true woman.”

“What do you mean?” Eli squinted her eyes curiously.

“I guess it’s too hard for you to understand, huh? Well, why don’t you drink your tea? I’ll drink mine too. Don’t worry, it’s totally safe. I made them with the same pitcher.” Nozomi said as she picked up her own cup of tea. Eli is still curious, but she could use a tea right now. She is a little too weary to think hard tonight. She drank the entire cup in one go. For unknown reason, after she drinks her tea, she can feel her body rejuvenated as if she just woke up from her morning slumber, but then her spirit feels a little too…. energetic.

“Am I drinking this wrong? I feel like I’m drinking a little too much.” Eli said.

Nozomi shook her head.

“No, you are doing it right. Ericchi…”

“E-Ericchi?” Eli flustered.

“That’s how I’m going to call you from tonight.” Nozomi said as she stood up from her seat.

“The other witches may know if I put a spell on you, but they won’t know if I use alchemy on you.” She continued when she parade toward the confused blonde.

“I can’t let anyone else have you. Let’s tangle our fate.” She continued once again with her face and mischievous smile placed up close to her. Eli still can’t believe what she just heard and saw. Something is definitely wrong here.

“You are… attractive, kind, protective, smart, powerful and faithful. You are too perfect.” The witch trailed her hands from Eli’s shoulder up to her cheek.

“Please, be mine.” She whispered lustfully.

In that very moment, Eli can feel all part of her body reacted. She knows that she might be excited with the whole idea right now, but she can’t just do this out of the blue especially if she just met this woman who might become her sleeping partner tonight.

“Wait there…” Eli shoved the witch gently.

“I can’t do it.” She continued.

“Why? Is it because we just met? But I’ve known you for long and… the fate bring us here. I can’t let you slip away from my place so easily.”

“I… Don’t know much about you.” Eli replied.

“Then, get to know me.” the witch said before she undone her own clothes very slowly and suggestively.

Eli can’t think anymore. This is over for her. She watches her with eyes filled with desire. She has never felt this way before and it’s amazing. When the purplenette undressed to only her underwear, the length between her legs harden. She may positioned on a good position, but it can’t be helped when it grow bigger and bigger as the purplenette dancing her fingers and undress her as well.

She started from her white skirt that lifted up by her length.

“Look at you, even if you know that you have something between your legs, you insist to wear skirt. Are you trying to surprise the peeping perverts?” Nozomi chuckled.

“I only wear them afternoon. I can’t wear them in the morning.”

“I know, the morning wood is too troublesome for you.” Nozomi said as she began to kisses her length under the white underwear. This is getting harder and harder to resist. Her lips feels so good and warm.

“You are not going to strip my top?” Eli asked. She is trying to delay her action for a bit, hoping that it could give her enough time to think—or trying to think.

“It adds the kinkiness. That’s why I kept my underwear.”

If she have to be honest, she truly loves to keep some of the clothes on.

“But I’d like to take off the one that obstruct the fun.” Nozomi said when she pulled Eli’s underwear down, leaving the tall and thick length revealed. Eli swears that she can’t even say a word about it. There never be anyone able to see it as close as she is right now.

“My, look at this. You even had it circumcised.” The witch appreciated.

“I… I heard that it will grow smaller if I do that… plus… it saves me the trouble of cleaning it.” Eli said.

“Yet it still grows this big. Can’t deny the genetics in you, can you?”  Nozomi massages her length and brushes her finger on her sack. She repeated her action as she gazes at her length with burning lust reflected from her eyes.

“Well, I’m not complaining. I like it.” She plant her kisses on her tip.

“A-are you sure about this? E-Even though I’m confident about my hygiene, I—…”

And before she finish her sentence, the witch places her length between her big breast and guzzled her length.

“N-Nozomi!!” The blonde grabbed the purplenette’s head, trying to stop her from going further than what she did. She was about say more of her protest but when she feels her tongue play its role, the way her length squeezed and the way she pull it in and out of her mouth, she can’t make it stop.

How much time she sucked her now? A hundred? A thousand? It probably aren’t that much, but it feels as good as that. It’s getting better and better on each slide and Eli can feel her shaft harden to the hardest. She thought that she’ll be having this sort of thing until she reaches to her climax, but she is mistaken. The witch took out her length from her mouth.

“Do you think this is all you have until your climax? Don’t get me wrong, but I prefer you to leave your mark inside me. We have more rituals to be done, what if we move somewhere comfortable?”

Eli has to be honest. This chair is a little uncomfortable after a while and she think that it’s a great idea. The purplenette stood up and gently grab her wrist, she struts backward to somewhere—but Eli couldn’t even pay attention to her surrounding anymore, there’s only her in mind right now.

The place magically changing into a grand bedroom. Who would’ve expected this small cottage to have such a luxurious bedroom? With a queen bed in the center of the room surrounded by tempting dark red thick curtains, yellow flowery pattern on their tips, erotic red blanket, white inner bed sheet, and a pair of lovely pure white pillows. The purple haired witch lead her to the bed, her eyes sparks the sign of greed and her lips displayed her hunger.

Eli is too helpless to refuse. She let herself pulled close and lay down on top of the bed. Nozomi massaged her length with her hand while her eyes still looking at her lustfully.

“You know, I’m not that interested with your lower body part, but it can serve me a good sensation while I enjoy your upper part. Then before you are being a witty ass. No. I prefer to have an intimate time like this with only one person and it’s you.”

“I’m not even thinking of other thing than you right now. You aren’t actually reading my mind, are you?” Eli said.

The witch blushes red. She didn’t expect her sentence to be a clue for her.

“It’s a nice discovery, but don’t worry. I’ll keep it secret.” Eli said with her playful smile.

“You better be!” Nozomi replied.

“Now, how do you want to enjoy my upper part? I’m all yours.” The blonde said.

“You are being submissive, that’s not fun.” The witch puffed her cheek.

“I don’t get the idea of being denial if my heart says yes. I enjoy this and I’m starting to like you.”

Nozomi averted her eyes as she hear Eli’s respond. She isn’t saying anything to that but it looks like she is disappointed if Eli agree with her. The purplenette raises her hips and inserted the blonde’s length deep inside her. She appear to be in a pain when she is doing it. Truth to be told, Eli is surprised by that too.

When her shaft completely sucked in to her private, Eli can feel liquid dripping on her. She tried to pay attention to what happen down there and she realizes that Nozomi was a virgin before she decided to do this. She is bleeding right now.

“N-Nozomi, you are…!”

“Don’t stop! If we stop right now, our ritual will fail and it’s going to be a trouble to try to start over again!” Nozomi cuts in. Her voice just now shows how shy she truly is. What exactly happening behind this?

“But, you are…”

“Please… I can’t let the other witch have you.” Nozomi continue to grind her, it gets slower and slower as if she is trying her best to endure the pain while doing her. Eli sighed at her and decided to pull her before she switched her place. Now with Eli on top, she has to be the one who do the move for their sake.

“Relax now. I got this.” She said.

Nozomi has expected this from a good hearted person, but she still can’t believe that she can truly feel her kindness directly.

“As much as I wanted you…” the blonde said gently as she carefully adjust her length.

“I also want you to feel comfortable. I may never feel the feeling of losing a virginity as a female, but my heart is still a female and I understand the pain as much as you.” She continued when she pushes her length in gently.

“Is it still hurting?” Eli asked.

Nozomi nodded.

“Hmm… I see…” the blonde said as she slid her length gently for a bit and take it out. 

“It’s because you are rushing the intercourse. Your lovely hood also need a lubrication, you know.” The blonde continued before she crawled down to her core.

“What are you going to do?” Nozomi asked somewhat shyly.

“Lubricating yours, of course.”

“It’s… kind of dirty. I’m not as clean as you.”

“Don’t worry. I’m a pirate. I have excellent metabolism.” The blonde winked at her.

“Let’s eat!” she continued as she start to lick the tip of her core. Nozomi jolted in her excitement. One stroke of her tongue is too good for her and Eli is eventually doing it greedily. The witch lost her mind, she began to moan erotically in almost every stroke of tongue against her core.

Did she expect this at all? Yes, she did and this give her the second confirmation about how caring Eli is. She has read a few articles and it seems that most people who are naturally born with that shaft never care about his mating couple’s pain since all they feel is the tenderness and the warmth of their euphoria. Eli is very understanding and Nozomi think she is drowning deeper in love with this blonde.

The way Eli treats her, the way she hold her legs, and the way she let herself explore the dirtiest part between her legs, Nozomi couldn’t complain at all. She loves her, she loves everything she did to her. She doesn’t want this to be over so soon, but…

“I guess you are ready now.” Eli said right after she pulled her mouth off. She can see the sticky transparent liquid oozing down from the blonde’s pale lips. She can’t think of anything to describe her feeling right now. Her mind couldn’t help her, her body feels tired, yet she wanted more of the sensation she felt.

“Nozomi...” the called her gently when she prod the head of her length against the wet pink entrance.

“Knock-knock.” She smiled at her playfully.

Is she trying to make a joke at time like this? Nozomi can’t believe herself and she doesn’t even have enough mind power to respond to that.

“Let me in.” the blonde continued again.

Nozomi couldn’t help herself to not giggle about how awkward this has become.

“You are smiling now, that’s better. I’m going in.”

The witch didn’t expect that too, not even the penetration that goes right in as if she is sucking that length with her core. It’s not hurt. It’s surprising—surprisingly good. The pain still there but the sensation is way different than the first time she thrust it inside. Her warmth shared and every motion serving give her plenty of reason to sound her pleasure.

Nozomi is driven high and she just has to grab the pirate blonde’s shoulder tightly. She doesn’t want to jump away and awkwardly stop this joyful ride even though it might be impossible for that sort of thing to happen. Eli is such a gentle human being, but she is an aggressive lover… and a clever one. It’s like she knows precisely about the right spot and motion she has to use.

The witch began to be used with the sliding sensation, she might be getting bored soon and want to be taken differently, but for now, she wanted to use this chance to think very carefully and remind herself about what she truly love from this blonde.

She stare at their breasts, they jiggling up and down as Eli humps her. She grabs both of the blonde’s and squeezes at her will. Eli didn’t protest, she smiled, curled her body and let her breast be so much closer to Nozomi’s eyes. She hope that it could be a good advantage for her desire, yet the witch change her mind. Nozomi kisses her lips and greedily pull Eli to her embrace. She is too deeply in love and she want to taste her tongue so badly. The witch tries to force her tongue in, yet as soon as the blonde know her intention, she let her in and serves her wish.

At the same time, Eli doesn’t want her lover to support her body weight, so she pulled her up and sit down while her length remain on the job. She moves her waist up and down, their breast presses against each other and their mouth locked together. The penetrating length is going deeper and faster. When the purplenette decides to serve herself with her waist motion, the blonde pirate take her liberty to travel her skin. Sometime they stopped and began to kisses each other neck, switching their place and uses another way to pleasure each other. 

It happened for a while until the purplenette decided to stop and relax. It was too good for her and she would love to do more of that but…

“I… I think I’m going to…hit the peak.” She said between her moan.

“Already?” Eli replied with a slight disappointment.

“Just how long do you think you can go, huh?” Nozomi pouts at her.

“I went sailing for three weeks and I believe I spent more energy than this.”

“I can’t do it that long, you silly ass! Our asset will be burnt by then!”

“I’m joking. Coming in!” the blonde pushes her down to the bed and reach her climax inside her.

“Ericchi, you—…!!” she muffled her own mouth with her hands. The hot liquid poured inside her and she has never expected the sensation to be so wonderful. She love it so much and this will also complete her main mission—to be marked by Eli.

A few more gentle poundings before the blonde finally takes her out her soft length. A little mess came out but she scooped it back in to her elastic core, leaving no trace of thick white mucus on anywhere but inside.

“Annnd… we are done. Is that what you want?” Eli asked with her cheeky smile.

Nozomi nodded before she stretched out her arms.

“…it would be nice if you spend your night with me. I need some nice and warm snuggles.”

The blonde giggle and she position herself resting next to the purplenette.

“I’ll snuggle you in the day light too if you like. You are mine now, I’ll take care of you.” She said when she embraced her lovingly.

“Thank you, Ericchi.” Nozomi said with her most comfortable smile. The pirate nods before she lean herself closer and kisses her cheek.

“Have a good night.” She continued.

* * *

 

About a few weeks later;

The pirate and their friends are adjusting their life. Honoka is once again bored and she is already planning to make a new pirate ship and sail around the world. The witch Nozomi Toujou is coming out of her cottage more often than usual and her only reason is to be with Eli.

It gives a benefit for others as they also got more chance to get help from the purplenette but in the same time, it also makes the two familiars curious.

“I wonder when the hell Nozomi becomes an outdoor enthusiast. She won’t even budge from her hut back then.” The little black haired girl with cat ears and fluffy cat paw glove said when she and the red haired tall girl with bat wings sit on the side of the field, watching the happy witch helping the timid short brown haired girl and orange haired girl.

“I don’t know, why don’t you ask, Niko?” the red haired girl said.

“Meh—I don’t really want to ask, you know. When she smile like that, I always feel like she will blow up something nearby.” The black haired girl replied.

“Alright then, let’s analyze it. The thing she often do other than helping Hanayo and Rin or Kotori are hanging out with the pirates, so it must be connected to one of that.”

“I know that, duh! Those are like the only thing can be done here! What else you have in mind, Maki?”

“Well, hanging out with the pirates is my best bet for now. I mean, we never see her that happy and energetic when she do the first two.”

“You think one of those pirates interest her?”

“I’m certain. Also, I feel like she formed a bond or something… with one of them but I’m not sure who.”

“Let’s make a guess. Could it be Honoka? She is the person she already knew before.”

“Nah, if there’s anything that bond with Honoka, that will be bread… or that one specific police who is always chasing her all over the world, Kira Tsubasa.” Maki replied.

“What about Umi?”

“Nah, Umi spent her time with Kotori and Honoka. She barely talk to Nozomi.”

“Then…hmm… Eli?”

“That’s the last person we have. I don’t really know honestly. I’ve heard her—…oh….” Maki looked like she realized something.

“She was going out with her every night… I don’t know where they are going though but that definitely something.” She continued.

“I guess that’s the answer, huh? But hey, by the way, do you think Nozomi is up to something? I saw her vomiting a few times in the morning. New alchemy product?” Niko asked.

“No idea. That’s a maybe though. I think I heard Hanayo and Rin asked for a pesticide or something. There have been a few bugs going around the farm.”

“Eeep! Bugs!”

“Well, if you are being a better cat, they won’t need it to shoo them!”

“Huuuh? You are mocking me now?!”

“I’m just stating a fact that you are a useless cat who can’t catch bugs!””

“But they are crawly-crawly and disgusting!!”

“USELESS CAT!”

Then the two began to argue.

“Everyoneee! It’s time for lunch!” Honoka shouted. There’s Eli standing next to her with apron hanging around her waist.

“O-Ok! Let’s go, Rin-chan!” the brown haired girl said timidly to her friend.

“Ok, Kayo-chin. Let’s go-nya!” the orange haired girl replied.

“Oooh! Lunch! Finally! I’m very hungry!” Nozomi replied.

Honoka, Hanayo, and Rin run towards Kotori’s cottage. Nozomi walks closer to her lover, hugged her romantically, and giving her a soft and sweet kiss on the lips.

“Harasho, you are as sweet as always!” Eli said. The witch giggled and nuzzled her nose before she make a little distance as if she want to show something.

“Ericchi, there’s something I want you to know.” She said.

“What is it?” Eli asked.

“The witches gave up on you, you are save with me now.” Nozomi said.

“Harasho, your bond to me has really protected me from being kidnapped by random witch, huh?” Eli said proudly.

“Yes, and you are going to be a father in nine month.”

“That’s sweet, you are the mother, right?”

“Of course I am! In the world of witch, we don’t need to make celebration for marriage, but we do need to create an artifact like wedding rings as merely a visible sign that we are bind to each other as married couple so… let’s try to make it before the baby is born.”

The baby is born..? Now that’s something that Eli didn’t understand yet.

“W-wait, you are pregnant?!” Eli asked with her shocked face.

“Yep, this is the fruit of what we did few weeks ago and fertilized more and more by what we did every time we got the chance to.”

Eli didn’t know about that one too.  She always thought that they have to be married first before being able to make a baby.

“Let’s start working on our marriage, Ericchi.” Nozomi said cheerfully while the blonde is still frozen in her shock. She doesn’t even know where to start asking the questions in her mind right now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idiotchika strikes again. lol. I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
